


What's A Soulmate?

by feeling_the_aster1722



Series: Sanvers At Random [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is far gone, Fluffier Than Cotton Candy, Jamie is the cutest thing ever, Maggie is so in love, Soft maggie, cute fluff, sanvers fluff, soft alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_the_aster1722/pseuds/feeling_the_aster1722
Summary: Maggie and Alex are babysitting Maggie’s niece, Jamie (yeah, yeah I know it’s her daughter, but in this fic, she’s her niece!)  The detective overhears an innocent conversation between her girlfriend and her niece, making her fall even more in love with Alex. Inspired by a quote from Dawson’s Creek. You all know what it is. ;)





	What's A Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dawson's Creek. 
> 
> Just some fluff to get me through the day. Enjoy.

“Auntie Alex?”

The redhead turned to her girlfriend’s niece with an adoring smile on her face. The little girl was just so cute and adorable. Alex remembered seeing her dimples for the first time. She had Maggie’s dark curls and her eyes. Though Maggie would deny it, the girl was kind of like a carbon copy of her. The eight-year-old was smiling toothily at her with curious eyes.

“Yes, sweetie?”

Maggie smiled from where she was eavesdropping in the kitchen of her girlfriend’s apartment. It warmed her heart that Jamie and Alex were getting along.

Alex seemed to absolutely adore her niece and just seeing her with Jamie, it made Maggie want it all with Alex. The small house in the neighborhood with the white picket fence and kids, and a Labrador Retriever, the fucking Labrador retriever named Gerturde, yeah if Alex got to choose the fucking antique name, she got to choose the breed!

“What’s a soulmate?” Jamie asked innocently, her eyes were wide with curiosity. Alex turned towards her fully now, a soft smile lit up her features. Maggie doesn’t think she’s ever seen her girlfriend so soft.

Alex’s face is just so gentle, her hand moves to play with the little girl’s hair, using the strands to tickle her nose. Jamie giggles and she smiled brightly, her teeth flashing, and literally it’s one of the most amazing things Maggie has ever laid eyes upon.

“Where did you hear about that?”

“We were talking about love at school.”

“Love? You’re too young for love, silly girl.” Alex squats the brunette playfully and Jamie just give her that toothy smile.

“Auntie Alex!”

“Okay, okay, go on.” Alex can’t resist kissing the little girl’s cheek, she is so much like Maggie, so much. It’s adorable.

“My friend was talking about soulmates and the boys made fun of her.”

“Aww, poor girl.”

“But…what’s a soulmate?” her niece repeated adorably and Maggie was about to step out of the kitchen and whisk Jamie away to save her girlfriend from this, however, Alex actually seemed to be contemplating her answer before looking at the little girl with soft eyes.

“It's uh… Well, it's like a best friend, but more,” Alex said carefully, waiting for Jamie to say something, but her Maggie’s niece was fixated on her and she felt the urge, “It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person.”

The redhead shook her head before correcting herself.

“Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you.” Maggie bit her bottom lip to keep from 'awwing' at the love and adoration that filled her girlfriend’s eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things she’s ever fucking seen in her entire life. Jamie seemed to think so too as she just kept staring at Alex, waiting for her to continue.

“A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who…knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would.”

Alex had Maggie on her mind and the words just came out of her mouth naturally. Just thinking about the detective made her smile. She recalled the way Maggie was there for her when she was just discovering herself. The hesitation of their first kiss, the real first kiss. Then they grew more comfortable with each other. Their first time together, Maggie was gentle and coaxing.

It has always been Maggie from the start for her, nothing in her life felt right until she fought the tiny cop for her jurisdiction. In the end, she thinks that Maggie’s always had her jurisdiction, ever since that fateful day.

Meanwhile, Maggie was silently planning her proposal in the kitchen, because dammit, she was going to marry this amazing, gorgeous woman if it was the last thing she did. She’s never quite met anyone like her, and Maggie would be stupid to let her slip past her fingers so easily. She was so in love with Alex, but amazingly the redhead always found more ways for Maggie to fall in love with her every single day, like now for instance.

“And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that. Make sense?”

“Yeah…” Jamie is staring up at Alex with those eyes, Maggie’s eyes, she can’t help but think...

"Is Auntie Maggie your soulmate?”

Maggie’s heart leaped up into her throat as she waited for fear or hesitation to cross over her girlfriend’s face, but to her surprise, Alex just blushed deeply, nodding softly. There was this amazing, incredible smile on her face.

“Yeah, she is. Just, don’t tell, Auntie Mags, though, okay? It’s our little secret.” Alex winked and the little girl giggled, throwing her arms around the redhead’s neck. She nuzzled her face into Alex’s shoulder, the strands of Alex’s hair tickled her forehead.

“Okay!”

Jamie nodded her head at Alex who smiled softly at her, ruffling her hair. After Maggie finished with her mini heart attack in her girlfriend’s kitchen, she composed herself and walked out, a huge grin on her face as she gave her niece a hug, before steering her into the kitchen,

“Jamie, why don’t you go pick out some snacks for us to eat during the movie, go on.”

When the little girl skipped happily into the kitchen, Maggie fell into the couch, grabbing her girlfriend by the collar of her long sleeve and tugged in her in for a kiss. Alex smiled against her mouth and her lips parted in surprise, giving the detective a chance to happily slip her tongue in. Her hands grazed the redhead’s skin, worshipping, and Maggie thanked whoever was watching up there for gracing her life with this amazing woman.

“Wow,” Alex said breathlessly when they pulled away. She was staring at her with wide eyes, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Maggie considered just kissing her again, but she found herself saying something else.

“You’re my soulmate, Danvers. That’s why.”

Alex’s eyes widened slowly as she realized that Maggie had been listening to the conversation and she felt slightly terrified now. Shit, she hadn’t wanted to scare Maggie off. They literally just told each other the L word, and no it was not lesbian, a month again. She was jittery, something the detective took notice of, as Jamie forced them into watching Frozen, tossing the snacks onto the table before lying down, settling her head in the redhead’s lap.

Her heart was still pounding but she still found it in her to thread her left hand softly through the little girl’s tresses, smiling slightly when Jamie hummed in content. Her shoulders relaxed as Maggie slipped her hand into hers and squeezed her fingers, kissing her neck softly as the first few lines of For the First Time In Forever started playing, and Alex felt herself calm.

“And I do love you too, no matter what.” the detective mumbled into her skin that night when her sister had picked up Jamie from them with thanks to the two girls who just smiled. Alex shifted in her arms and stared at Maggie with tear filled eyes. She whispered that she loved her, with that beautiful smile on her face and Maggie just kissed her softly, humming into her ear until she fell asleep against her.

"You and Auntie Alex are soulmates?" Jamie blinked up at her and Maggie grinned happily her two girls, her heart swelled with love and warmth for them. She pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead before brushing her nose against Alex's cheek, the redhead was still out, snoring softly, adorably, in Maggie's opinion.

"Forever and always."


End file.
